1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power device detection method, and more particularly to a method for detecting a time synchronization ability of a real-time measuring device based on a timing variable, wherein the method detects a time synchronization signal application ability of the real-time measuring device through a measuring function of an electric real-time measuring device of a power station, on a basis of a manner of controlling breaking values of alternating signals and switch value signals at a designated time.
2. Description of Related Arts
In recent years, the improvement of the electronic equipment manufacture technology, the popularization and application of the satellite time service technology, and the establishment and perfection of the time synchronization technological standard in the power industry, all support the automation technology development of the regional power grid and the transformer substation, maintain the operation safety of the power grid, improve the real-time analyzing, judging and processing abilities about the power grid operation, and facilitate the effective implement of the unattended operational mode of the transformer substation is facilitated.
The physical time synchronization of the power station including the transformer substation and the switch field of the power plant, refers to the synchronization of functions of each Intelligent Electronic Device (IED) within the power station in a narrow sense; and refers to the synchronization of the functions of the related IEDs of each power station within a region in a broad sense. The inconsistency in the time synchronization of the power station IEDs causes the incorrect time sequence of the non-local/local real-time records and the illogical fault analysis which frequently exist in the power system, and affects the abilities of the power grid which include the real-time sample and analysis, the real-time manipulation and control, the precise fault judgment and the timely accident solution.
The electric secondary IEDs for real-time measuring and analyzing faults in the power station, such as the fault recorder and the Phasor Measurement Unit (PMU), mostly have the functions of real-time measuring the alternating quantity input and the switch value input; the time accuracy of the real-time records is usually required to reach the time synchronization level at milliseconds or at microseconds.
Based on the structure of the power station time synchronization system, according to the application site and the detection situations, the correctness of the IEDs time synchronization is mainly controlled by the three links including the time service device within the power station, the transmission of the synchronization time service signal and the time-seeking application of the IEDs which is the application correctness of the IEDs to the synchronization signals. Because the current technological standard has basically satisfied the normal application and detection of the former two links, apparently, detecting the time-seeking application of the IEDs becomes the key factor, also the spot where the on-site time synchronization problems frequently occur and the technological difficulty.
Most of the conventional on-site engineering applications aimed at detecting the IED time synchronization ability, adopt the qualitative validation manner of mutual verification according to the logical correlations among the device functions. The ultimate purpose of the power station time synchronization is to accomplish the IED function time synchronization of the power primary devices; in other words, the time section of the measurement and control of the primary devices is supposed to be determined, and real-time analyzing and monitoring the primary devices and the primary system by the power station and the power grid is supposed to be supported through the IED time synchronization. Thus the time synchronization ability of the IEDs is confirmed by the source-traceable time quantitative detection method through each function of the IEDs, based on the engineering technological principle of the source validation.
The Chinese patent 200820067196.6, controllable time scale signal source, and the Chinese patent 200810047989.6, method for detecting time information of output signals of satellite synchronization time service device, disclosed the conventional time controllable switch. Based on the mature application of the time controllable switch, combined with the alternating electricity principle of the purely resistive loop, a method for detecting the time synchronization ability of the real-time measuring device based on a time variable is provided.